


Natural

by sunflowerrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just very soft for them you know, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrs/pseuds/sunflowerrs
Summary: From the very first time they met it was clear that it was destiny putting them together. No matter how it was supposed to go. It had to be, and it went like that.(three times Kageyama hugged Hinata, and one time it turned into a kiss.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> I have been thinking about this fic for days and I FINALLY wrote it. My very first Haikyuu fic 🤲🏼 accept it please  
> A few notes:  
> 1) I haven't read the Spring Nationals arc, so I made a few things up  
> 2) This isn't beta'd so if you see any errors please let me know  
> 3) Love and worship kagehina

From the very first time they met it was clear that they were destined to be rivals, the animosity between them tangible.

Later, when they met again at Karasuno's gym and became teammates, the rivalry was still there, but there was something else. A new feeling, a new taste to the fights they still had. Even if they were playing together at the same side of the net, even if they were the reason for each other to stay on the court, even if they were the invincible duo, they were still rivals. The tension was always there. 

Hinata got used to it quickly. He got used to Kageyama's constant bad mood, his insults and his never ending aggressiveness. Everyone got used to his yells and how he’d be unintentionally rude while trying to help them. It was easy to follow his rhythm, as bad as it got sometimes.

But that didn’t mean Hinata liked that.

He, too, would scream and curse back, he’d jump around and use his very limited vocabulary to call Kageyama every bad name he knew. Of course, he was aware of the fact that he sucked at volleyball, his only strong point depending on Kageyama to work and keep him on court, but as weeks and months passed and he got better, it became harder and harder to stand the hard, cold hearted Kageyama.

This, however, couldn’t compare to how difficult it was to deal with a soft, vulnerable and somewhat warm side of Kageyama.

Maybe because it took him months to see that side. Maybe because he only saw it in a moment of extreme sadness and consequent vulnerability. Or maybe because that didn’t feel like Kageyama at all.

He could think of many reasons to explain what he felt when Kageyama hugged him after they lost to Aoba Johsai during the Interhigh.

Hinata knew it messed with Kageyama on a personal level. He knew it affected him as an athlete and as a person. And maybe that was the reason he didn’t say a word when Kageyama, red faced under the lamppost light, pulled him against his chest and let out a deep breath. Maybe that was the reason he reluctantly hugged him back, circling his waist and keeping his arms there. Maybe that was the reason he pretended not to hear the tiny sobs that Kageyama was letting out, feeling more human than Hinata had ever felt him. Maybe.

And maybe that was the reason he acted like nothing happened later, never mentioning it to Kageyama or anyone.

Maybe was that, or maybe was the unfamiliarity of _that_ Kageyama. 

  
They were used to each other. They got better and understanding and working together. They learned and grew together.

The rivalry, however, never left completely.

As they grew together, played together, won and lost together, that initial competitiveness was one of the only things that never changed.

The intonation of the insults had changed slightly, softened somehow. The constant yells were exchanged for knowing and silent looks thrown at each other. The daily fights became less frequent. They would bicker and discuss all the time, but it was friendlier. They still wanted to beat each other and win, but they also knew that winning together was the best thing.

So this time Hinata kind of expected it to happen. A happy Kageyama, he came to know, was a smiley and light hearted Kageyama. Smiles, as in, _genuine ones_ , not the smirks and grins he usually had on his face.

When they won against Shiratorizawa and moved on to the Spring Interhigh Nationals, Hinata already expected to see that side of Kageyama, for some reason.

Maybe he knew vulnerability could come from happiness. Maybe he knew that winning against Oikawa and against one of Japan’s top three aces (even if that was more of a Hinata’s fight) would make that side of him surface again. 

(Maybe, secretly, deep down, he _wanted_ that).

And when everyone left the two of them behind on the same spot, under the same lamppost, Hinata was expecting it.

When Kageyama turned around, face red and eyes soft, Hinata was expecting. Waiting with open arms and a wide smile.

And, this time, when Kageyama hugged him, he knew what do to, what to say and how to react. When Kageyama let out a shaky, yet relieve breath, he knew he could – should – hug him tighter. When he murmured a soft “We won”, he knew it was more than right to say it.

“You won.”

He felt Kageyama nodding, then shaking his head suddenly. “ _We_.”

“Flowers can grow in the concrete” he said, his voice muffled against Hinata’s head. Hinata stayed still, his brain trying to process that.

Then, he remembered. And he laughed.

“Yeah, they can.”

Bittersweet situations, as Hinata would find out later, could also bring him… something.

Technically, they had won. 

Third place, but still. Somewhat a win.

But, at the end of the day, they still lost. They went to the Nationals, got to semifinals and lost. They didn’t even get to the finals, having to do with fighting for third place. And that left a bitter taste behind. 

So once again he find himself waiting. Expecting. Wanting, even if he still couldn’t admit it. And when Kageyama found him sitting outside their hotel at two in the morning, red eye and a cold face, he knew it was coming. He was ready for it.

It was silent, just like the first time. Kageyama sat beside him, an arm around his shoulder, his free hand playing with the hem of his hoodie. Hinata snuggled closer, seeking a tiny bit of warmth to fight the cold of the night and the pain in his heart.

They stayed like that for hours, neither of them moving too much or saying anything. Even when it got uncomfortable. Even when the cold was too much. Even when they could see the night slowly turning into day. They didn’t move, or say anything. They didn’t have to.

And maybe that was just right. Maybe they simply fit. Maybe they would be eternal rivals and partners. Maybe they wouldn’t always be invincible. And maybe that was okay, as long as they had each other.

  
From the very first time they met it was clear that it was destiny putting them together. No matter how it was supposed to go. It had to be, and it went like that.

And it was easy to get used to this, really. Get used to softness, warmth and something so sweet it was almost scary.

Hinata liked that, and he knew it was just right. No maybes. It was.

So, when Takeda sensei told them both they would go to Tokyo on the special training, everything came to them naturally.

It was natural for Kageyama to turn around and lift Hinata, hugging him and laughing like there was no tomorrow. It was natural for Hinata to hold Kageyama’s neck and laugh even louder.

It was more than natural for their lips to meet halfway, both starting a kiss at the same time. It was natural for them to share their first ever kiss. It was natural for them to be each other’s first love. 

And they knew they could get used to that, just like they got used to everything about each other. Because they were them, and there was nothing about each other they couldn’t get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it ❤️  
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated!  
> I have commissions open so if you wanna request anything you can go to sunflowerrs.carrd.co/#comms  
> Or you can support me at ko-fi.com/sunflowerrs  
> See you soon 💛


End file.
